


Shatterproof

by chocolateandcherrysours



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateandcherrysours/pseuds/chocolateandcherrysours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were all alone, your family was gone, and you were on a mission to find the Winchesters. Your mother had told you to find them if something had ever happened to her. Even though you had never met them, you trusted your mom. You had caught wind of where they might be and had headed that way, killing demons as you went. Until you ran across one that bested you, one that was looking for a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta and friend idjitmonkey (on tumblr) for putting up with me and my 2am writing, 3am Facebook messages, and caffeine highs. :) love ya!
> 
> Reviews make me super happy and excited to start the next chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the show Supernatural, Nor do I own the characters or make any money off of my fanfiction. I simply enjoy playing with the characters from time to time. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: torture and abuse (not from Dean)

Chapter 1

 

“Well, Y/N,” Alastair sneered as he circled you, dragging a blade along your arm, “Have you had enough yet? You know the deal… All you have to do is quit fighting me.” He paused in the line he was making to dig the tip of the blade into a gash on your arm that had started to heal over, reopening it.  
You winced but stayed quiet, resisting crying out, retreating into your mind. It was automatic at this point, you didn't have to try to crawl into the black abyss, and you welcomed it. You were tired, and you weren’t sure anymore how much time had passed since he had taken you. When had you become so careless?! You knew the signs, and you still went into that town to try and hunt a demon while you were injured. Idiotic. You realized that you had been silent for too long as Alastair came back around.  
“No answer for me pet? I thought that you would have been ready to cave now, it’s been months.” He set down the knife and studied you, watching for a moment of weakness to take hold of you.  
“Fuck you.” you stated, then spat in his face. Almost immediately you regretted the backbone that you had suddenly regrown, because you knew nothing good could come of it.  
Grinning horribly, he leaned over you, placing his hands on the tops of your bruised and bleeding thighs, “Again Y/N? But I’ve already done that. The next time I want you to be a little more… willing.” But you still felt his eyes rake over you again, lingering, making you shudder involuntarily. “Well, I wouldn’t want any of your new beauty marks to get infected, now would I?” and with that, he whipped around and headed for his supplies.  
No matter how you tried to mentally prepare yourself, the burn of the alcohol was never something you could ignore. It was like fire, and continued to burn for hours afterward. The only thing you could do is to close your eyes and brace yourself as he grabbed a bucket full of alcohol and slowly poured it over you, starting at your shoulders, so it ran down your body like liquid fire. As an endless scream ripped its way out of your throat, Alastair walked back towards you, the click of his shoes letting you know how close he had gotten.  
"Aren't I such a... Compassionate demon Y/N?" he asked, looking at you with an impatient expression.  
You gasped, still trying to catch your breath, as it was impossible to focus on anything other than the burn that covered your whole body.  
Alastair grabbed a syringe filled with more alcohol and injected a little into the freshly opened wound on your arm, getting a fresh scream from you. "I said," he growled, "Aren't I compassionate?" He pulled out the needle, squirting extra alcohol around the outside of the wound.  
"Yesss." You hissed through clenched teeth. He still hovered around you with the needle close to your arm.  
"Thank me."  
You had to have heard that wrong. There's no way he just said that.  
"Thank. Me. Now. For being so compassionate to you and making sure you don't get infected wounds." He hissed.  
'Fuck that.' You thought, 'Drawing the line here. No fucking way I'm saying that.'  
"Well, if you aren't going to thank me, I suppose that we could just start all over again, teach you to... Respect properly." Alastair sighed.  
"Tha... Thank you." You whispered, glaring at the ceiling.  
"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you pet?" He sneered.  
"Thank you for being compassionate.... You fucking evil, psychotic BASTARD!" You snapped, wild eyes glaring at him, wanting nothing more than to beat him to the ground.  
He snarled and hit you, hard, in the chest and you felt a rib snap under the pressure and you screamed, tears springing to your eyes, immediately trying to take in shallow breaths to avoid more pain. Yet you still glared at him, not backing down. Not ready to give up yet.  
Alastair just stood there, looking at you, seeming to contemplate something, and quickly turned and headed out the door. 

After he left you began to catalog your injuries, per normal. It gave you something to do, and kept you from getting lost in a pity party for yourself. "All right", you thought, falling back on your minor medical knowledge you'd picked up hunting, trying to think professionally, "Lacerations on my arms are opened back up, luckily he didn't mess with the ones on my lower legs today, they're almost closed now. Thighs have new cuts, not too deep though, and bruising. My toe might be broken... I can't really tell. Newly broken rib or two. Severe bruising around my chest where the rib(s) broke. Sore spot and probably bruising on my side from something - wasn't paying attention, I think it was a kick. Burns along my hands and lower legs." You winced as you experimentally moved your legs around, "And to top it off it seems as though the pain from the last time that he.... Well... Yeah, that doesn't seem to be going away at all."  
As the pain from the alcohol died down to a familiar burning ache, you felt hot tears begin to slide down your cheeks, the salt in them stinging the cuts on your face. Anger renewed itself inside your chest, but not just at Alastair. Anger at how you were feeling. A sudden longing for your family swept over you, even though they were long gone before you had been taken. Your mom had told you of some people to contact for help if anything ever happened to her, and you had been making your way to a place that you thought they could be. You knew they were hunters, and you had been looking at signs that demons and other problems had been cured in different cities. You finally caught wind of them in a little town in Colorado and had been headed that way. The Winchesters. You were told that they had helped your family before, and many others. You got focused on hunting, once you thought you knew what you were doing, and started tracking things down yourself.  
Yet again, you started looking around the room, hoping the demon had accidentally left you a way out, but to no avail. The same setup as always, you strapped to that table, nothing but grey walls all around and Alastair’s rolling table of devices… ugh. You hated to even call them that. There they were though, constantly reminding you that you might never be free again. You were glad though, that you were still alive. Alastair had told you about what he could do, if he did kill you. You couldn't even fully grasp the thought of being tortured to death repeatedly. Day in and day out.  
You had one other thing to be grateful for. For whatever reason Alastair hadn't touched your anti possession tattoo. You had gotten that done years before, when you first started hunting, on your upper arm. You kept thinking he would burn it off, or cut it off. But for whatever reason, he hadn't touched it yet. 

But nothing could be as bad as when he first got ahold of you. Those times were the worst. Alastair said he was training someone, and he wanted him to help break you, but he vanished before he could get him to help with the torture. Oh, he was livid, for months, and he couldn't figure out how he had escaped him.... 

 

*flashback*

"Come on!!!" He sneered as he yanked on the chains wrapped around your hands, "I've got... Someone... That you'll be meeting, I'd like some help in breaking you in, and I do love to watch him work." Alastair practically purred with a demented excitement as he pulled you through endless tunnels. Well they seemed that way, they were like hallways, but never completely solidified into walls that you could focus on. Really the only thing you could focus on was the pain in your injuries, especially in your wrists, the way the chains has been rubbing them raw.  
Finally coming to a door, you stopped as Alastair reached toward the handle and pulled, and the door swung wide open. A beautiful white light flooded around you, and you felt calm, and relaxed, peaceful. Your injuries weren't healed, but had stopped hurting for the moment. If this was where he was taking you, you'd go happily.  
Until Alastair's scream of a fury filled rage overtook the good feelings you had. The light faded quickly as he slammed the door closed. You dropped to the floor and you pressed yourself as low as you could to the ground, not out of respect, but hoping that he'd forget you were there. A few demons ran past you, and he was shouting at them, threatening them and they stammered over apologies as they went to look for whoever had escaped, they were hurrying, clearly not wanting to face his wrath.  
You heard the soft steps as Alastair came out of the room, looking eerily calm, his emotions composed into an unreadable mask and he glanced down at you. "Well Y/N, it appears that the man I wanted to torture you has eluded me, so I'll be taking out my frustration another way." And with that you knew that it had just barely begun, your own personal hell, as you felt the first blow across your face.

*end flashback* 

Breathing in shallowly to avoid the pain in your chest, you tried to relax. "Happy thoughts, right? In and out. The only way he'll win is if I can't think clearly enough to tell him no. I just need to breathe." In - thinking of mom - out - laughing at her stories - in - feeling her hand smooth your hair - out - out - ou......

*a few hours later*

"WAKE UP!!!!!" Something slapped quickly across your face. You opened your eyes, surprised you had managed to sleep for any period of time, to see Alastair grinning as he undid your restraints.  
"Wha.... What are you doing?" You stammered as he pulled you down.  
"I've decided that I'm done with you." He yanked you upright and wrapped tape tightly around your chest and you hissed in pain and glared at him. "Can't have you puncturing your own lungs with that rib, now can I pet?" He stated.  
He looked somewhat bored as he pushed you into another room. "Clean her up, and do keep from damaging her further, I need her halfway decent looking!" He snapped at a younger blonde demon named Adrienne who had been waiting nearby.  
Your eyes widened, though you kept your face towards the ground, heart racing. Was he letting you go? Were you going to be freed? That would be too easy....  
"Of course I won't just be letting you free. I'll be selling you. There is a nice little abode of...Well, some demons, and some just really twisted humans that would love a new pet to break, and I've grown bored of playing with you." Alastair grimaced as he looked towards you, "Change her into this!" He commanded as he tossed a box toward Adrienne.  
"Why?" She muttered, "Not like this will help the bitch look any better."  
"Bitch?!" You pulled your fist back, and punched her in the nose, breaking it, and she snarled and went to hit you back before Alastair stopped her.  
"Didn't I say not to injure her further? You shouldn't have pissed her off. She has quite the unfortunate temper that needs work." He said, gesturing for her to get back to work.  
She glared at you but began to cut the strips of cloth that were left on you off, and they fell to the ground in shreds. She held up something you never would have worn. It was a black, skintight leather romper with a halter top, no back and dangerous looking v-neck. Sitting in the box were a set of locking leather handcuffs and black ankle moto boots.  
"Ugh. Perv." You couldn't avoid the noise of disgust that slipped out of your mouth. Surprising that you still hadn't managed to gain a verbal filter being tortured in hell.  
Alastair stepped in close and nipped on, then breathed in your ear, "Deal with it sweetheart. Sex sells, and I want you sold." He leaned back against the wall, "Plus, I'm a bit of a voyeur, and I think I'll enjoy.... Checking up on you now and again."  
Adrienne stood as she finished helping you into your "outfit" and walked away, taking the remains of your old clothes with her.  
Alastair pushed off the wall and grabbed a length of chain and looped it through the hooks on the handcuffs to clasp your wrists together. He stepped back to look you over, "You'll do." He said, looking up and down, "Not bad."  
He gave you a look that demanded you follow and started pulling you along with him. You finally caved and asked, almost unintentionally, it just kind of spilled out, "Why haven't you touched my tattoo?" Knowing that he'd know what you meant.  
Alastair gave you a terrifying grin, "You haven't figured it out?" he asked, "That tattoo marks you as a hunter. Do you know how much demons will pay to have a hunter as a pet? Especially one that hasn't broken yet with me?" Your eyes widened in fear at the implications, you'd be bought because you were a hunter, and they'd make you pay for the demons you'd killed.  
As you went along, a demon appeared from the shadows and ran his hand up your leg, a horrifying glint in his eyes, "Well she's a pretty little bit isn't she?" He said as he wrapped his hand on your hips and made to pull you closer. He was old, and wrinkled, and yet still had the strength of a demon in his decaying meat suit as he pawed at you like you were a toy.  
"Hands off!" Alastair growled, yanking you away, "If you want her, you'll have to bid on her. Tonight. I don't give things away for free." He continued glaring at the other demon, daring him to try something stupid.  
The unknown demon backed up, "l'll be there." He said, still grinning at you and leering at the way your body was shown off, scars and all, before disappearing before your eyes.  
Terrified, your mind racing, 'Will I have a chance to escape? If I can't and I am sold will it be worse? No, I have to escape. It's my only option. I'd rather die than to stay with another demon.'  
"Here we go pet, I do hope you're prepared to behave." Alastair said, as the world went black and vanished around you.  
You felt your heart begin to race, and clenched your fists as you closed your eyes tight in fear, and in determination. You were prepared. To fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta and friend idjitmonkey (on tumblr) for putting up with me and my 2am writing, 3am Facebook messages, and caffeine highs. :) love ya! *mwah*
> 
> Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, and they tend to make me want to hurry and get the next chapter out! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the show Supernatural, Nor do I own the characters or make any money off of my fanfiction. I simply enjoy playing with the characters from time to time. 
> 
> Thanks for all of you who’ve read my work so far! Also thanks for Kudos, Likes, Comments, Favorites, Follows and Reblogs! I seriously get really excited with each one, because I’ve never thrown a fanfic out like this before, and it’s insane to me to see this many people reading my writing! *hugs everyone*
> 
> Side note, in relation to the time spent in hell. Dean was there for four earth months, which equaled forty years in hell. Y/N will be there for just about three earth days, and about a year in hell. Not much compared to Dean’s time, but eh, it’s what I’m going with for this fic. ^-^
> 
> Here we go with Chapter two! Mama has a glass of fireball whiskey to do shots with sip on, and a playlist going, and I’m going to try and knock out chapter two in one night, and then go back and edit in the morning.

Chapter 2

"Turn it off Dean." Sam groaned. He was about ready to start banging his head on the dashboard of the impala. Or banging DEAN'S head into the dashboard of the impala.   
"No can do Sammy! It's a classic!"   
Dean grinned as he continued to drum along with Eye of the Tiger on the steering wheel as they drove down the highway.   
"Yeah, and you've played it five times today. Five times! Listen to something else, and NO more Metallica either. My ears are bleeding." Sam protested.   
"You can deal. Shotgun shuts his cakehole. Now I either want to gank something or I want pie, and I see a diner." Dean pointed out.   
They pulled into the diner, and got out of the impala, Sam grabbing his laptop and Dean checking Baby for scratches before heading inside. Inside it was your typical eighties style diner, complete with a very cranky looking woman in her forties with too much makeup seating people.   
They sat down and Sam opened and turned on his laptop, and started to pull up all the info he had gathered from Bobby about Alastair.   
“What can I get you boys?” the waitress asked, a very bored look on her face as she tapped her notepad with a pencil.  
“Um… I’ll have the garden salad and water.” Sam said, glancing up from the laptop.  
“...and I’ll have the cheeseburger and fries, and a coke, and a piece of blueberry pie.” Dean grinned, looking up from the menu.   
“Sorry sweetie,” the waitress said, “We’re all out of pie for the day. How about a muffin or cake?” she asked, as she wrote the order down on her notepad.   
Dean pouted, “No thanks. I’ll pass” as she walked off to place the order.   
Sam looked over the laptop and said, “Okay, so here’s what we need to d- Are you really pouting about pie?” he chuckled, an amused expression on his face.   
“IT’S PIE SAMMY! Now I really want to gank something…. and it might be the cook.” Dean turned and glared towards the kitchen.  
“Right…” replied Sam, “Well, All the signs that me and Bobby have found point towards what is supposedly a gentlemen's club just outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Weird place for a club but it would appear that we’re headed in the right direction.”  
“Good.” Dean grunted, “Now lets finish our food, and hit up the next diner we pass for some pie.”

~~~~~

Driving down the interstate, Sam called Cas and caught his voicemail, “Hey, could you call back or meet up with us? We’ve got a lead on Alastair.”  
“Do we have to use the angel?” Dean groaned, “I’m still getting used to him, and he pops up out of nowhere. It’s freaky.”  
“He’s helpful” Sam pointed out, “He also got you out of hell, so he isn’t all that bad.”   
“Whatever.” Dean sighed, “How far away are we?” he asked.   
“About sixty miles.” Sam said, glancing at the GPS on his phone.   
“Yeah, but how long is that?” Dean griped. He was tired of being stuck in the car, mainly because he hadn’t gotten any pie yet.  
“About one hour at your current speed.” Cas piped in from the backset.   
Dean panicked and jerked the steering wheel, almost swerving into oncoming traffic.   
“Holy fucking hell Cas! You’ve got to stop popping up like that! This isn’t a damn game of Whack-A-Mole!” he shouted   
“I do not understand that reference.” Cas calmly replied, tilting his head like a confused puppy.   
“It means you need to give us some warning Cas.” Sam said. “Humans are easily shocked if you sneak up on them, even unintentionally. “  
“I apologize.” Cas said, still managing to sound bored, “You said you have a lead on Alastair?”  
Sam turned around, “Yeah, we got a lead from Bobby and a few others about a possibility of him being at a place in Lincoln, Nebraska. I think we’ll be fine going in after him alone, but here’s the address,” he said, handing Cas a slip of paper, “We’ll call you if we need to be zapped out or need a diversion or something.”  
“Of course.” Cas said, inclining his head and placing the paper in his pocket. Though it was pointless to do so, as he memorized the location immediately after reading the address.   
Then, as quickly as he had arrived, Cas vanished, thankfully, Dean managed not to swerve Baby across lanes again.   
“Well, that’s settled.” Sam sighed, “Wake me up when we get there.” leaning back in the seat to relax for the last bit of the drive.

 

~~~~~~

 

You opened your eyes as you heard voices, and tried to keep from showing your fear at where you were. As you looked around the very dim and warm room you found yourself in, Alastair’s grip firm on the chain, you saw dozens of girls, all presumably there to meet the same fate as you. Some in cages, others sitting curled against walls, too broken and horrified to even try to escape.   
“Lets go, Move it pet.” he growled, tugging you past them, finally dragging you to a cage at the far end of the room. It was a small thing, you could probably sit in it with a few inches above your head, but with no room to move around. He pulled the door open, and you stared at him, daring him to put you in that. You hesitated a few seconds too long and jolted and cried out at the sharp pain you suddenly felt run through your body. You glanced back, shaking, to see Alastair holding a small taser, that was still on, and close to shocking you again.   
"Please don't!" You begged. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was small, enclosed spaces. They made you panic, and it felt hard to breathe, like you were suffocating.   
Alastair gave you a bored look and jabbed the taser against your spine for a few seconds. The pain was awful, and left you unable to think clearly, "Get in now, or I'll be forcing you in, and trust me, you won't like it."   
You moved as fast as you could with the aftershocks and crawled into the cage, sitting with your legs crossed, feeling the panic start to set in as the door was slammed shut and padlocked. Alastair reached through a small hole and unchained your wrists. He then straightened and walked off, mumbling something about getting you in the stage list.   
It was hard to explain the panic you felt. It could have to do with the fact that if there was a fire you'd die. Or that you felt like the cage walls were crushing you and you couldn't breathe. That there was no room to move and stretch and you felt trapped, like an animal. You scooted as far backwards as you could, to give yourself more room in front of you, as it helped to be able to see more space.   
“Hey” you whispered, trying to get the attention of the girl beside you, “Do you know what’s going to happen to us? What’s your name?” She was curled in a ball in the back of her cage, barely moving or making a sound.   
Finally, she spoke up, speaking so quietly you could barely hear her, “It’s Sara. We’re all for sale, sometimes for permanent placement, other times just for a certain amount of time. Either way, it isn’t for long, most girls only last a few weeks, if that. Humans, Demons, anyone that comes to this place knows how to cause pain and break you.” She quieted for a minute and watched as a few more girls were dragged through. “It doesn’t matter if you listen to them or not, and do what they say. They don’t care. They aren’t here to find a girl that will obey them. They like girls who fight. Because it gives them more of an interesting time breaking us.”   
You sat up a little straighter, focusing on talking to Sara. Talking to her was helping you not to panic so much. “I got myself into this by being stupid and not thinking, and if I’m going to go down, I’m going to go down fighting.”  
Sara nodded, “If you want to go that route then do it, I get it, I guess It’s more about you having the final say.”  
“What happens here?” you questioned, “How do they look at us?”   
She sighed, “It all depends on who brought you. All of us stay in cages for viewing, it all goes by what you’re worth. They have three levels of girls that can be chosen from. The lowest level girls are left back here to be looked through. Whoever is interested can just walk through. The next step up will be moved to a private room, and their pictures will be shown in the main area of the lounge, and they can be seen by request. The top tier is the most degrading. They’ll be shown on stage. Usually chained to an overhead bar. Whoever pays to look can come up to examine the girl currently on stage, and then they’ll bid. She’ll be moved back to her cage, or to a different one if the owner prefers, and they’ll pick her up.” she looked around the room. “It’s been awhile since we’ve had anyone make it to the top.”  
“How do you even know who made it to what tier?” you asked, “It doesn’t seem like you’d be able to get information like that here.”  
“Oh.” she said, “The ‘customers’ talk when they’re back here. About who was the best, and how they wanted a different girl, it’s easy to listen in.”  
You suddenly remembered Alastair’s comment about you being a hunter and shuddered, and glanced at Sara, “Have you ever seen any girls with a tattoo like this?” you turned slightly so she could see your anti-possession tattoo in the dim light.   
Her face paled immediately, and she had a look of sadness and fear on her face and she said, “I’m so sorry.” and scooted to the far corner of her cage, and ducked her head down, refusing to talk to you anymore.   
“Fan-Fucking-Tastic” you thought, “This isn’t going to go well at all then. I take it I’m going to be on the stage. I’m not knuckling under though. I refuse. I got myself into this, and I’m going to leave kicking. If I’m lucky I’ll take a few down with me.”

~~~~

“Well”, Dean said as he pulled across the street from a dilapidated building, “This is it. Let’s go.” The boys got out of the car, Dean pulling a few small guns and flasks of holy water out of the trunk, that would be easily concealed in the inner pockets of their coats. Grumbling as he dug through the trunk, “Why did it take so long to get here? It was supposed to just be an hour.” Dean muttered to himself.   
“Well we WOULD have been here in an hour, if you hadn’t stopped at THREE DIFFERENT DINERS looking for pie!” Sam yelled, exasperation filling his voice.   
“Yeah, and I still didn’t get any. How is everyone out of pie?!” Dean pouted.  
“I don’t know Dean….You clear on the plan?” Sam questioned, “We’re JUST looking around, talking to a few people. No killing if we can help it. I’m aware that there are dozens of demons around in this place, but there are humans too, and we’re just looking for Alastair.”  
Dean nodded, a bit grudgingly, he really just felt in the mood to gank something, probably because he hadn’t gotten his pie. They straightened their coats and headed across to the building. Immediately after walking in, they were greeted by a well-dressed man at a desk, “Are you here for the bidding?” he queried.   
Sam looked confused, and Dean jumped in, “Yes we are, both of us. Is that a problem?” Dean said, leaning over the desk.   
“Not at all sir, right this way.” He led them down a hall, and pushed a set of double doors open. “Happy bidding, and have a great night.”  
The boys walked into the room, Sam’s eyes going wide in shock, Dean was still shocked, but a bit more composed at the sight that greeted them. At first glance, it looked like a gentlemen's club, until you looked closer. There were pictures of girls on huge screens, with bidding amounts underneath, constantly changing. Men sitting at tables, laughing, smoking and drinking.   
“Dean? What’s going on here?” asked Sam, as he looked around the room. “I thought we were headed to somewhere we might find Alastair. This place is….”  
Dean sighed, looking around, his eyes growing hard, “We’ll find him here. Or at least get a lead on him. Look at the pictures of these girls. See the scars? They look like they’ve been tortured.” he took a deep breath and hissed through his teeth, “By demons.”  
Sam looked around at the pictures, concerned, but simultaneously refocusing on the task at hand, “What should should we do?” he asked.   
“Honestly…” Dean said, “Let’s go to a table, make a few halfhearted bids, nothing that’ll actually win, and try and get info out of people. It’s the only way we won’t be noticed right off the bat.”  
The team headed to a table that was in the middle of the room, a few tables away from a stage, and sat down. Almost instantly a waitress appeared, and asked for their order. “Sure sweet thing,” Dean leaned towards her as he threw on the charm, “How about a pitcher of beer to start?”  
“On its way” she winked and grinned as she swayed off. Dean leaned back in his seat as a guy came up behind him.   
“Hello, my name is Eric, How are you gentleman doing tonight?” he asked, folding his hands at his waist, and looking over each of them, “Do you know the rules?”  
Not wanting to blow their cover, Dean flicked his hand dismissively, gesturing towards Sam, “I know the rules, but this is my friends first time here, I’m sure he needs the explanation.”  
Eric nodded, “Very well. We have three levels of girls here, you can read the background of each by going through these,” he motioned to touchscreens built into the table, “and make bids. The level three girls only have pictures here, and you can go look at them whenever. You don’t bid on them, they have a set price. The level two girls have pictures here in the database and the walls, and will occasionally be walked around. You may see them privately with a request, but only after you show proof that you do have the money for the girl, should you choose to get her. If two people both want a level two girl, then you bid on her. The level one girls are rare, and we maybe have one of those a month. As it so happens, we have one tonight. She won’t be listed in the bios, nor will she have a picture. She’ll be lowered onto the stage in about an hour or so. You may pay a fee to go inspect her, and then the bidding will start. There is never a set price for a level one, Only bidding. Any questions?” he finished, looking around the table, as the waitress reappeared with their beer and mugs and set them down.  
“I think you have it covered.” Sam said in a low voice.   
“All right then!” Eric said, “Have a good night, and happy bidding!” and he turned and walked off, presumably to talk to another table about the rules.  
“This is really fucked up Dean.” Sam muttered, taking a sip of his beer and looking around the room, grimacing at some of the scars pictured on the girls.   
Dean sighed, looking around, his eyes darkened in anger he was trying to hide. Honestly none of it was worse than what he’d seen in hell. It wasn’t something he let himself think about often, but it did come up. 

 

~~~~~

You snapped your head up as Alastair came walking back in, and steadied your glare.  
“Hello pet. Miss me?” he purred as he crouched down and peered in the cage.   
You said nothing, opting to remain silent, simply staring at him.   
“Don’t think I’ll fall for that quiet routine Y/N,” he continued, “Give me your wrists now.” he commanded, holding the chain he had drug you with earlier.   
“What if I said that I would obey you? No tricks?” you tried, hoping he’d open the door.   
“Nice try.” Alastair replied, holding the taser to the side of the cage, and mashing the button. The pain was immense, and immediate, as the current ran through every part of your body, aided by the metal of the cage, so painful you couldn’t even scream, just gasp for breaths. “Now, give.. me.. your.. wrists! I’m not in the mood for these games.” he snarled.  
Shakily, you extended your wrists for him to clasp together, and then he opened the door and yanked you out, hard and you screamed as you hit the floor, bumping your chest and broken rib. As he pulled on the chain, you stood up, quickly as you could, and he brought you to a dark room, where several demons emerged from the shadows. They converged around you, securing your wrists to short chains near your waist on either side of a large support pole, like a pillar, and your ankles the same way. You pulled and realized that while you couldn’t move your feet much, you could move your arms to where they were almost extended.   
“Here we go pet. You’re about to be on display. Do try and have a good attitude about this. Everyone is waiting to bid on you.” he grinned and stepped back, and then seemed to have a second thought, and learned forward and made a few quick cuts over your collarbone and lower arms. Then winked at you, “They do love seeing fresh blood.” and with that, Alastair stepped out of the room, throwing a, “I can’t wait to watch the show.” Over his shoulder.

~~~~~~

“Alright Gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for tonight” a voice over a speaker announced. Dean and Sam glanced at each other, they hadn’t found out a thing about where Alastair was, and were hoping this could lead to something. “This special pet comes straight from hell, where she’s spent a full year with a demon, and hasn’t broken yet. She’s got an attitude, and needs a master that can break her. Another fact for you to think about…” the person talking hesitated a bit for emphasis, “She’s a hunter. So if you’re looking to get back some of your own, now’s the time.”  
Sam hissed at Dean, “A hunter?! Dean. We can’t just leave her here.”  
Dean glared at him, “How do we know she’s a hunter?” but he looked uneasy when he said it.   
With that, music began playing, and the lights dimmed a little except around the stage, where a spotlight trained. The lyrics started up, and Sam smiled despite himself.   
“What?” Dean said, as he tried to place the music to somewhere.  
“It’s the song ‘Get off of my Back’ by Bryan Adams. Kind of fitting for the attitude a hunter might have.” Sammy started intently focusing on the stage as the song played on. 

 

Well you think that you can take me on, you must be crazy…… there ain’t a single thing you’ve done, that’s gonna phase me….

 

You grimaced as you felt your platform start to drop, and slowly start to spin. Partially from the pain of the new cuts, and from the disgust that you were about to be put on display like that. Light spilled around you as your feet started to drop below the ceiling level . Then you could hear the music and you smirked.   
“Fitting” you thought, “I wonder if Alastair knew I wasn’t going to play nice and asked them to pick this song.” You braced your feet and took in a deep breath, focusing on not freaking out. You needed to have your head straight, and think up a way out of this. 

 

Oh, But if you wanna have a go... I just want to let you knoooow…..

 

Both boys were leaning across the table, watching as a girl suddenly came into view, slowly. Legs first, bare, with just a black boot.  
Dean took in a deep breath as the platform dropped lower and the leather slowly came into view, “God.” he thought, “This may be wrong to be thinking right now but I do love a girl in leather.”   
The boys watched as the platform slowly settled onto the stage, and all the screens in the place changed to show the stats on the new girl, and a list of customers waiting to go up as they started paying to examine her up close. 

 

Get off of my back! And into my game! Get outta my way, and out of my brain! Get out of my face! Or give it your best shot! I think it’s time you better face the fact… get off of my back!

 

You looked around, trying not to show how horrified you were at the amount of numbers you saw on those screens under your name, as one man stepped on the stage and started to run his hands along your torso.   
“I told you I’d be back now didn’t I?” he grinned and you recognized him as the demon that had pawed at you in hell, and almost threw up. “I’m not going to stay up here long, just wanted you to know that I’m going to be bidding, and I think I’ll win.”  
You tried to block him out as he slid his hands across your neck, smearing the blood down your chest, and looked past him, trying to find something to focus on besides what he was doing. and your eyes fell on a table that you could barely see, you tried to look at it and saw two guys that were…. “The fuck?!” you thought, “That can’t be, Oh god it is. Its the Winchesters. I know it is. I looked at that fucking picture mom gave me enough. I really hope they’re here to off some demons, because I want out.” With that thought in mind, you immediately decided to fuck any plan you had of being docile, and headbutted the demon that was about to lick the blood from your neck. It didn’t hurt him, unfortunately, but it resulted in him being pulled off the stage before he could damage the pet for sale. 

 

You know it’s all just a game, that I’m playing… Don’t think that you can find a way in, That’s what I’m sayin’

 

Dean almost choked on his beer when he saw the girl headbutt the demon hard enough that he stumbled backwards before being pulled off the stage. “I give.” he conceded to Sam, “She’s probably a hunter.”  
“Probably?” Sam asked, “Did you see her arm?” Sam pointed towards the girl as the platform spun around, giving them a better view of her arm, and Dean focused on her. Not only did he notice the impressively styled anti-possession tattoo, but he noticed something else, that was upsetting to see. He knew those marks, that style of scar, and he knew exactly how to make the type of marks that covered that girl, because he had been trained to make them. Because he had made those marks on many people. In Hell. He finally brought his gaze to her face and saw the fight that she had in her eyes.  
“Dean? You okay?” Sam asked, pulling his attention away from the girl.   
“No. No I’m not.” Dean took a swig of his beer, his eyes hard and focused, “Don’t ask me how I know, because I don’t want to talk about it, but she’s been with Alastair, and we need to get her out of here.”   
“Great. Any ideas?” Sam asked, looking around to be sure they weren’t being overheard.   
“Yeah, I think I do have one.” He said as he raised his beer up to Sam and said, “Toast me!” and as Sam clicked his mug against Dean’s, Dean took that opportunity to turn his head toward the girl and give a quick nod and wink. 

 

Get off of my back! And into my game! Get outta my way, and out of my brain! Get out of my face! Or give it your best shot! I think it’s time you better face the fact… get off of my back!

 

You could have cried when you saw Dean nod and wink at you, but you kept it together as the next man stepped up to examine you. You snarled and tried to bite him, and he grabbed your head and forced it to the side.  
"Stay the fuck still!" He growled, "Don't you dare try and bite me bitch!" He moved his free hand to roam down toward your thighs, and you had never been more thankful for the skintight leather romper. With it being one connected piece of fabric, at least he couldn't get his hand in it. But you couldn't help trying to snap your legs closed as he rubbed between them, and tried to pull your head loose, yanking as hard as you could with your arms, trying to get free.

The boys hadn't been watching though, deep in discussion about how to get the girl out.   
Dean looked up and almost snapped when he saw her bucking, trying in vain to get away from the demon that was grinding against her. His eyes were so dark, he could have been mistaken as a demon as he started to stand and go up there before Sam stopped him, "I know man. But we can't go up there right now, we'll all get killed." Slowly, he sat back down, but not letting his eyes leave the stage. Starting to catalogue every injury that he noticed. "All right, every inch of her is covered in cuts and gashes, they're in various stages of healing. Some caused by knives, some by whips. Burns on her hands. And If that son of a BITCH doesn't back off, I'm going up there, Sammy be dammed. Fresh gash near her neck, and bruises all over, some that look like handprints half hidden under that leather. She's going to need some real recovery time, Especially given that she was with Alastair. Cas might be able to fix her visible wounds with his angel mojo, but the emotional… that’s going to take a while.”  
"Dean!" Sam whispered loudly, getting his attention, "I just texted Cas that we’ll need him soon. He's going to wait outside until I call him, then come in and start making a distraction so that we can grab her."  
"What's the plan?" Dean said, still watching the stage. They were now down to the last few customers to view her, and she looked drained, and though she still looked angry, the injuries she had were exhausting her, and she was losing the energy to fight back.   
"We're going to go look at the lower level girls, try and figure out if they keep them separate, and see if we can get to the upper levels without getting caught." Sam finished.   
The boys stood, and walked towards the room that they had seen the other patrons visiting, and disappeared inside. 

 

~~~~~~~

You took in a deep breath as the last guy gave you one last really rough squeeze on your breast, jostling your taped rib, before he walked off the stage. You glared up to find the boys table empty, and frantically looking around you just caught them heading into a room to the back.   
"There you have it gentleman!" The announcer shouted, "Our very own resident hunter, Y/N, can be your pet tonight, bidding starts in one minute, and she'll be ready for pickup upon payment of the winning bid!"   
The platform began to rise, slowly, back up into the room that you started in. As the platform fully settled again, Alastair walked in and slapped you, hard, across the face. You winced as you felt your lip split open.   
"That was for not behaving." Alastair raised an eyebrow, "However, it was quite a testament to your attitude. The bids are shooting up quite nicely." He appraised you as the same demons from before emerged to unhook you from the platform and chain your wrists back together. "I'll see you upstairs pet." He said as he walked out.   
The small relief at being able to walk was amazing, and you didn't protest as much as you would have normally when the demons dragged you out. They were dragging you through the room where the level three girls were kept and were immediately surrounded by humans and demons that were trying to make them all kinds of deals for them to ignore the bidding and just give you to them under the table. While that was going on you saw Sam and Dean walking in the far corner, and Dean broke away and pretended to be looking at a girl that was right beside you.   
"You okay?" He whispered, walking around the girls cage, stopping to look inside.   
"As I can be." You hissed, through your teeth. "I know who you are Winchester. I was looking for you before I got into this mess. You got a plan to get me out?"   
Dean stared at you, a bit of suspicion creeping on his face. "You know who we are?" He questioned, looking into the next girls cage.   
"Not now." You whispered back, "Later. Listen. I know I'll be kept away from everyone, but they'll probably leave me unguarded. Please hurry."   
About that time they had cleared the crowd and yanked you forward, making you stumble as you tried to keep up.   
Dean walked quickly back over to Sam, "Call Cas. Now. Get that distraction going."   
Sam pulled out his phone, and called Cas. "Yes Cas. Start something. Give us two minutes and then go." He hung up the phone and glanced at Dean. "What? Did you get to talk to her?" He asked   
"She knew me by name Sammy. And you. She said she knew who we were. You don't remember her from anywhere do you?" He questioned.   
"Can't say that I do... But that doesn't mean anything bad. She could have heard about us from another hunter." He pointed out.   
"Yeah." Dean replied, just as he heard a demon scream from out front. "That's our cue." They started making their way back as everyone fled. 

 

~~~~~

You were pulled into a small area, that was set up like a lavish sitting room, but with a small cage in the middle, about the same size as the one you were in earlier. Alastair was sitting on a couch to the side as the demons pulled you in.  
"I don't see why you couldn't have brought her in." One of them muttered.   
"And deal with that crowd?" He retorted, "Please. I have no patience as it is. I'd have blasted one of them and that wouldn't end well." He grinned, standing and walking over to you. "Get in the cage" he said as his hand fingered the taser in his pocket, "Otherwise we can have a repeat of earlier."   
You dropped to the ground and immediately went into the cage, sitting and extending your wrists for him to unlock.   
"No can do." He grinned, "Leaving you shackled for your new owner, since we both know you can be trouble." He snapped a padlock and chain through the door, and tugging it to make sure it was secure. He grabbed a sheet and threw it over the cage, it did have a small hole in the top of it, so you could have a little fresh air, but that was it.   
"I'll be seeing you again." Alastair said, as he stood and walked out.   
As far as you could tell, you were alone now, and you started to panic. Now you were in a cage, hands bound, and it was dark. You'd been in some sticky situations before as a hunter, but none of them ever really touched on your claustrophobia. And the leather was squeezing your chest, making it hard to breathe with your broken rib.   
The room grew incredibly quiet, and your breathing started to grow quick, it was getting very warm in the cage, and it felt like the sides were growing even closer. You couldn't help it, you'd held it in too long as you shook with silent sobs, curling into as tight a ball as you could, pressing yourself against the back of the cage. Pulling with a panicked rage against the restraints in vain, they wouldn't budge. You heard the door creak open, and someone walked in.   
"I've got it from here. No need for you to stay. I'm going to play a bit before we go. Let her know who's in charge before we even step foot in my home." A male voice said gruffly, before flipping the sheet halfway off the cage, and leaning over, using the chain to yank you towards him, making your burnt hands hit the metal bars hard. You let out one sharp yelp of pain, before taking a shuddering breath and bracing yourself. 

 

~~~~~

 

"Here it is." Sam whispered to Dean, "Ready to go in?" Dean’s reply was interrupted by a yell from in the room and they quickly ran in,   
Sam immediately closing the door behind them as Dean rushed forward, snarling at the man that was bent over the cage, grabbing a flask of holy water from his coat pocket and splashing it on his face.   
"The fuck is wrong with you?!" The man sputtered, wiping at his eyes.   
"Oh good." Dean grinned, a dark, slightly demented grin, "You're human." And drew his fist back and gave him such a hard uppercut, he was out before he hit the ground. Then kicked him in the chest and stomach a few times for good measure. He turned to find Sam pulling the sheet off and working on the lock for the cage.   
"How do you know us?" Dean asked.   
Still shocked from the last few minutes, it took you a second to reply. "I lived next door to you when we were younger," you hesitated for a second, "Before your mom died. My mom and your mom used to hunt together." You added in a whisper. "She never told your dad though, so my mom never said anything after she died. My mom kept up with how you were through Ellen Harvelle, and told me to find you if she ever died."  
Dean had a disbelieving look on his face, but looked like he was thinking hard, and as Sam popped the lock, it came to him, he vaguely remembered a really nice girl that lived next door, she seemed shy, and was always reading. He thought for a moment longer before your name came to him. "Y/N?" He asked quietly   
"Yeah." You replied softly, as the door was opened and you stood up. Hissing at the pain hit you.   
"Are you okay?" Sam asked, his brow furrowed, with a concerned look on his face.   
"Could be better." You shrugged, "It's just my rib, it's broken. I told Alastair that he was a psychotic bastard the other night and he didn't take it well."  
Despite the situation, Dean still felt a little surge of pride run through him, "Good job sweetheart." He smirked, grabbing your arm to steady you. You couldn’t help but lean into him a little, it had been so long since you had felt human contact.   
"Thanks." You replied, "Now, how do we get out of here? There are demons everywhere."  
"We've got someone to help." Sam grinned, and grabbed his phone, dialing quickly, "Hey Cas. Come get us, we're upstairs."


End file.
